warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreadwing
Legion Dreadwing.]] The Dreadwing was the name given to one of the six specialised "wing" formations of the Dark Angels Space Marine Legion that existed during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras. These formations were known collectively as the Hexagrammaton and existed outside the regular chain-of-command and organisation of the Ist Legion. Each was led by an officer elected to the position known as a "Voted-Lieutenant." The Dreadwing was disbanded at some point after the end of the Horus Heresy. The Dreadwing was specialised in the use of tactics to defeat the worse foes faced by the Ist Legion on the battlefield and was deployed when there seemed to be no other way to destroy an enemy. The Dreadwing was the only formation of the Dark Angels Legion known to employ the infamous Legion Destroyer Squads. The Dreadwing formation as a whole was led by a Voted-Lieutenant known within his Legion by the title of "Dreadbringer." The Dreadwing unleashed mass armoured assaults that made use of Land Raiders, Spartan Assault Tanks, Mastodons and Fellglaive super-heavy tanks. These vehicles and the Dreadwing Destroyer Squads were often outfitted with the Imperium's infamous advanced weapons of mass destruction, including Phosphex Weapons, Radium Weapons and Vortex Weapons. Interemptors s.]] Dreadwing Interemptors are a Ist Legion-specific unit utilised exclusively by the Dark Angels' Dreadwing. Similar to the Destroyers of other Space Marine Legions, the Interemptors were the Lion's ultimate sanction, his final curse for those foolish enough to stand against the Dark Angels. Armed with Plasma Burners, they brought absolute devastation to their enemies. Notable Dreadwing Members *'Voted-Lieutenant Constantine' - Voted Lieutenant Constantine was the Dreadbringer of the Dark Angels during the Great Crusade and a Paladin of the Dark Angels Legion. He was succeeded as the Dreadbringer by Farith Redloss. *'Voted-Lieutenant Farith Redloss' - Farith Redloss was the Dreadbringer during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy. Redloss was originally a native of Caliban, but most of his family was killed by the Great Beasts that roamed its global forests. When he was 8 standard years old, his settlement was rescued by The Order and the Primarch Lion El'Jonson. The young but determined warrior was selected to become a member of the Dark Angels Legion after the arrival of the Emperor on Caliban. Eventually commanding the Dreadwing after succeeding Voted-Lieutenant Constantine, he became the Voted-Lieutenant of the formation after recommendation by his predecessor. As commander of the Dreadwing, Redloss was frequently at his Primarch's side. When the Lion arrived at Macragge during the Horus Heresy, Redloss led his Honour Guard and later helped battle Konrad Curze when the Night Lords Primarch was loosed upon the planet. Farith later helped lead the hunt for Curze, and personally led the Dreadwing in the attack on the Zepath System in the search for the Night Haunter. He also took part in the hunt for Curze in the Illyrium region of Macragge when the Lion finally cornered his maddened brother. Redloss continued as the Dreadbringer during and after the Imperium Secundus period, commanding Dark Angels at the Battle of Pyrrhan and the Second Battle of Davin. Along with Holguin, the commander of the Deathwing in this period, he was the only commander of a Hexagrammaton formation to survive the escape from the Ruinstorm. *'Eskaton Marduk Sedras' - Marduk Sedras held the rank of Eskaton, a title used by the Dark Angels Legion's Dreadwing. This title was used to denote a warrior who had overseen the final death of an entire species or world. At the start of the Horus Heresy, Sedras was one of the oldest living Space Marines, having faithfully served the Emperor for more than 250 Terran years. There was very little that Sedras hadn't seen. before any battle began, he often imparted his wisdom to nearby Imperial units, inspiring them to even greater deeds. *'Lieutenant-Ascendant Danaes' - Danaes was a Dreadwing member drawn from the I Legion's Third Order. *'Sergeant Halswain' - Halswain was a Terminator who served in the Dreadwing. Notable Vessels *''Intolerant'' (Unknown Class) - The Intolerant was a Dark Angels capital ship of unknown class that ferried the units and vehicles of the Dreadwing into combat. Star Phantoms Ancestry The Star Phantoms Chapter is a suspected Successor Chapter of the Dark Angels whose heraldry closely matches the skull and hourglass icon described for the Dreadwing. The connection between the ancient Legion formation and the Star Phantoms of today remains unknown. Angels of Venegeance Dreadwing The Angels of Vengeance Chapter's 1st Company of Terminator-armoured Veterans is known as the "Dreadwing" rather than the Deathwing like other Dark Angels successors. Whether or not this is named after the Dreadwing of the Hexagrammaton is unknown. See Also *'Hexagrammaton' Sources *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (8th Edition), pg. 45 *''Dreadwing'' (Novella) by David Guymer *''Ruinstorm'' (Novel) by David Annandale *''The Unremembered Empire'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Angels of Caliban'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe, Chs. 4-5, 23 *Warhammer Community - The Road to Thramas – Part 1: Wings of the Dark Angels *Warhammer Community - Secret Orders of the Dark Angels Category:D Category:Dark Angels Category:History Category:Imperial History Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines